Falling
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Ten years after they first mey, May's getting married to someone, and it's not Drew. What happens when they meet each other on a brigde after so long, both brokenhearted and so tired of running? Bad summary, please R&R! CS, slight AS


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Suicune's stats would be higher, and Drew and May would have hooked up long ago.

Oh, yeah this switches from Drew's POV to Mays. The switch will be indicated by a (D) or (M), respectively.

-------------------------------------

(D)  
It's cold out here. Must be the mist from the waterfalls nearby. Then again, everything feels cold to me now.

May's marrying Ash as I just stand here and stare down into the black water. I wish I was dead.

It's been about ten years since I first saw her, practicing on the beach with her Beautifly. She was so cute, I couldn't resist teasing her. Now, I wish I hadn't. Maybe things could have been different.

I meant to ask her out after the Johto Grand Festival, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I tried to forget her, concentrate on my Pokemon and defending my title as Top Coordinator, and it worked for a while, up until I got a letter from her about a month ago.

It was an invitation to her wedding, a mass produced pastel colored note, impersonal and like a knife to the stomach. I wish it had been a knife.

The water looks cold, but somehow so appealing. There's no starlight, just rumbling clouds that promise rain. If I jumped, what would happen?

I tried to be happy for her, really. I sat in the back, and kept my nerve until I saw her. So beautiful she took my breath away. I thought she was an angel at first, and that I had died and gone to heaven. But she didn't look at me, didn't see me. All she could see was that bastard that stole her heart.

I left, and ran as far as I could for as long as I could. Love's not supposed to hurt like this, not supposed to drain the life and sanity from you.

One step, just one step, and death and the water will embrace me like May never will. Thunder growls above me, the storm's about to break...

(M)

...but I don't care. I run, gasping for breath. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but it's the worst.

I stood up there at the alter, staring into his black eyes, and promised him my everything. He looked uncomfortable, but I didn't notice. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of how happy I was, I didn't notice.

Not until he spoke. He was supposed to say, 'I do', supposed to kiss me and make all my dreams come true. Instead, he said, 'I▓m sorry', and left me.

I just stood there for a second, in shock. My gaze scanned the crowd, and I didn't realize what I was looking for until I didn't find it. Drew. He didn't show up.

I walked back down the aisle, my mind not letting me think about Ash, instead just repeating the phrase 'Drew didn't come' over and over in my head until I found myself outside.

Then it hit me, and I fell down on the ground for a moment, the breath ripped from me, waiting to wake up. But I didn't wake up, so I run until I find myself on a bridge.

Just jump, May, jump into the water, then you'll wake up, I keep thinking. Now I trip and fall, a heap of muddy white dress and crying woman.

A cold hand reaches down and helps me up. My god, it's him.

"What are you doing here? " His eyes are cold but caring, his voice low. I missed that voice. It sounds strange to me without the usual sarcasm and amusement to it. I want to be mad, but I can't be mad when I feel like this.

The words get stuck in my throat, and it hurts to say them, as if by saying them I accept that they▓re true. "Ash... is gone. He left me... and I ran. "

(D)  
I should be sad for her, but I can't be. Not when I feel like a gaping hole in my chest has closed up. I can't look at her, so I look back into the water.

"Why are you here? " I feel her blue eyes on me, feel my composure slipping away, and it takes all I have to reply.

"I ran, too. "

"What were you running from? "

I force a chuckle. "Reality. "

(M)  
It's starting to rain a little, a few drops here and there, but I don't really notice. I'm just cold and miserable, but Drew looks worse off then me. He's a lot paler than he used to be, and he looks cold too.

Something wet, rain maybe, is running down his face. I wipe it away, why I don't know. His skin is cold, and I feel his shiver under my touch. He catches my gaze, and I can't look away.

(D)  
She's so close to me, so beautiful, yet so far away. I don't know whether to run again or let go.

No, I should run. I can't do this, can't fall for her again. But I'm so tired of running...

(M)  
Suddenly, he kisses me, like no one's ever kissed me before, like I thought Ash might have kissed me. Oh, god, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I just want to stay like this forever. This is the best night of my life, Drew holding me close, and I don't feel cold anymore.

It's pouring down rain now...

(D)  
But I don't care. I've fallen again, and I just don't care. I'm alive at last. 


End file.
